


Acceptance and Love

by Enoneblue



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Acceptance, Awkward Romance, Couldn't think of a better way to end it., Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, So many slip ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoneblue/pseuds/Enoneblue
Summary: “M-Makoto?! What do you think you’re doing?” The silver-haired woman slammed the table, causing the lamp to shake violently.The man with brown hair who sat next to her crossed his legs and frowned at the two who were embarrassed by what happened. He tapped his fingers on the table and glanced back at the silver-haired woman. “Oh is this ironic or what? Former Phantom Thieves being caught again by the side of justice.”Makoto and Akira looked down in shame, yet, hid a smile in signal of no regrets. For this was only getting started.





	1. Chapter 1

A crisp, cool breeze blew through the window, alarming the young woman sitting on her bed in the morning. The alarm woke her from the engulfing thoughts of discipline and objective, reminding her of the onslaught of Christmas and the new year. The brown-haired woman arose at once and dressed in her newer outfit-a sweater with blue jeans, throwing on her purse too for the purpose of going out-or at least she thinks.

 

“6:45 AM, huh,” whispered Makoto, “I certainly hope that it’ll warm up a little bit.”

 

The words echoed throughout the empty apartment, waking up even the small birds that sat outside her opened window. She let out a sigh and began to head towards the living room area with a manga in her hand. It was a norm for her to read a little before heading out, hence why she chose to take manga with her.

 

Makoto sat on the vast two seater,-a love seat, as the American merchant told an enchanted Sae and Makoto Niijima-opening up to the very first page of the many when the same breeze came from her room. Only this time, it felt different than the last one. She shut her manga in frustration and made her way back to her room.

 

As she walked into her room, a wave of ambience struck her. “Dejavu?” Inquired a slightly frustrated Makoto. “I’ve… aww… why am I thinking of such--”

 

**Clang**

 

Her train of thought departed with the faint-worthy sound of the small pot hitting the floor. Who the hell is in the house? What’s their purpose?

 

Without even needing to think any longer, she reached for the caestus in her purse, putting them on in preparations for the worse. “S-sis? Akechi?” Called out Makoto, slightly facepalming for assuming that Akechi was here. “You want to settle this over some coffee perhaps?”

 

…. No response. She slowly walked back to the living room area, fists clenched, teeth gritted, and eyes focused and ready for any signs of movement. Makoto walked out into the open area to see the mysterious person facing the television. The second thing Makoto took note of was how her manga was gone.

 

 _“Oh no…”_ Thought Makoto.

 

The frizzy-haired young adult turned around and smiled at her-what tact! Makoto’s face snapped red, heart racing faster than a leopard trying to chase its prey. She immediately pulled the collar of her turtleneck sweater forward as she stared down the young adult-the glasses, the smug look, and the same brown bag that sat next to the love seat.

 

The young adult broke the silence with a simple, “long time since I’ve seen you.”

 

 _“Same as always,”_ thought Makoto. She tucked her caestus in her pocket as she approached the non-hostile man with a clear crush intent. “It’s, ‘long time no see,’ silly.”

 

“Of course…” The young man chuckled to himself and stretched a bit. “I snuck through the your window around 5 AM and hid in the pantry ever since.”

 

Makoto blushed even more with the thought of him sneaking in _while she was sleeping._ “I want to be with you, Akira.” The former council president and now second year college student began to look at him in the eye, hands folded, heart still racing as ever for seeing him for the first time in 2 years. “I wish to live, dine, and even _sleep_ with you.”   

 

“ _Sleep! Really?!”_ Makoto’s soul died with the thought of saying that aloud, making her burn even more with passion. Her already-inflated ego wanted for her to not say that, while the later wanting her to stay true to her feelings. _“Is this what I wanted by Dejavu? W-wait! That’s not even what it means!”_

 

“Sleep!?” Akira flinched with the sudden thought of sleeping with her, making him burn up a bit. “I-I wasn't expecting such a confession!”

 

“I-I love you, Akira!” Makoto’s eyes began to tear up a bit as she threw her arms around him in rejoice. “I meant it! I-I… I feel so relieved knowing that you’re back!”  Exclaimed the honor student.

 

 _“Good job, Makoto. You successfully turned the awkward slip up to an intimate relationship,”_ said Makoto’s alter ego. She immediately looked up to see the warming smile from her boyfriend, enjoying the gentle strokes down her back.

 

“I love you too, Makoto,” replied Akira, “however, I must ask you why do you read so many romance mangas?” Akira stopped stroking her, signaling Makoto that he wants a serious response.

 

Makoto smiled at him as she kept her arms locked around his neck. She cleared her throat and kissed him passionately. The two held onto the grip for a full minute until they gave out.

 

“It’s because,” continued Makoto, “I wanted to be a better girlfriend.” The former council president’s smile faded as she looked at her boyfriend’s face. It’s hard to accept, thought Makoto, the fact that she was romantically impaired.

 

A few moments later, the response finally came.

 

“You’re perfect the way you are, Makoto.”  Akira chuckled with the sight of Makoto’s acknowledgement throwing her off. “You are truly the person I desire in my life; a person that is willing to work to become a perfect person, though you’re already perfect.”

 

Makoto nodded her head and simply said, “I love you so much, Akira.”

 

\--again. The alter ego contested with her emotions. _“Is that all? Say something, Makoto!”_  The brown-haired college student nodded in agreement.

 

“I could prosecute you all day and not even be tiered,” continued Makoto, boldly.

 

She blushed once more and widened her eyes with the thought of what she just said. _“WHAT THE....!? Did you just say that you could 'prosecute' with Akira all day and not be tiered?”_ Her alter ego punched the softer, more honest ego in the face.  

 

“Akira…” whispered Makoto.

 

\--it was too late. Akira was engulfed in red.

 

“I don't think I can handle such a task, Makoto. My stamina is low.” Akira gave a blank stare at her, rubbing his eyes using his left hand. “Besides, I didn't bring any---”

 

“...!” Makoto kept a surprised look on her face, cheeks turning to a tint of red. “Please forget what I just said! That’s something that I heard from sis when she was dining with Akechi…!”

 

\--another punch to her softer ego. _“Just stop it already. Clearly you want him... You want Akira. Admit it!”_

 

“Akechi?” Akira broke out of her grip and began to casually open up his brown bag, revealing a red and white-striped scarf. “None of my business. Also, I’ll keep that in mind when we do get married… anyways, this is for you, a scarf.”

 

Makoto cupped her chin in effort to mask her embarrassment. Well, that, and the fact that the scarf looked stunning-a beautiful type of stunning. “T-thank you! It looks quite elegant!”

 

Akira nodded and smiled in relief. “Handle the it with care.”

 

“Oh I will.” Makoto wrapped the scarf around her, enjoying the warmth it emitted. The emission of warmth gave her a small reminder of what being loved feels like again. It, not surprisingly, felt like a token of his heart. "Oh, and one more thing, are you afraid of sis?" Asked a delighted Makoto.

 Akira took a step back in response to the question she asked, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Well," confessed Akira, "I'm afraid of what she'll do to me next. When I mentioned about out affairs back at the Academy, she flipped the table and told me to stay away from you."

Makoto chuckled a bit in reaction to her older sister's jealousy. "To be frank, I think she's jealous of you being the better boyfriend in comparison to Akechi, whose a justice partner; although I do have to admit that you better watch yourself," said Makoto. "I think she'll try to kill you if she saw you hiding in our pantry--not that I have an issue with it, Akira!"

Akira smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in gesture of showing off. "I'll never be caught-unless Akechi decides to assist her..." His voice trailed off by the Makoto's advance towards him, gripping his hands firmly.

 _“Well, what now? You still want to study with him. Stop masking it, Makoto. Sis won’t be back until the evening since she’s out with Akechi, relaying some important work.”_ For once, Makoto could safely resume her failed attempt at romance without feeling guilty.

 The 2nd year college student stood in front of the frizzy-haired boy, giving him a questionable look. Eventually, she cleared her throat, opened her mouth, and closed it with the realization of not knowing what to say next. 

"....you want to study?" 

Those exact words shot a thrill down her spine. The nerve-racking feeling went away almost immediately after he asked the question. Every part of her said "yes," in unison. 

"In something that we have that we don't have much experience with?" Makoto pressed him by returning the question-the one strategy she has learned throughout psychology. 

"I wouldn't say that we don't have much experience, but yes," replied Akira. 

Within moments of staring at each other, she immediately took of her scarf, wrapped it around Akira’s waist, and pulled him closer.

 

Now within millimeters of one another, and the loveseat behind them, Makoto hauled him in once more as she layed down on the loveseat. The two frantically looked at each other, aware of what was going to happen next; make out, fall asleep, and wake up around the afternoon-just in time for Christmas shopping.

 

 _“That's...pretty dark, Makoto,”_ whispered her alter ego. _“Just don't be stupid.”_  

 

Makoto nodded as she readjusted the scarf, allowing Akira to pin her against the cushion behind her head. She quickly used her fingertips to pull the small, blue blanket on top of them.

 

“I won’t be, officer Niijima…” replied Makoto.

 

“What was that, Makoto. Or shall I say, Juliet?” Inquired Akira. “You said something.”

 

“Oh… you heard that too, didn't you?” Asked Makoto. “Anyways, let’s start already. This is part that I love the most in Shakespearean plays, Romeo."

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Wait, you read them too?”

 

“Of course! How else do I find the cheesy pickup lines?”

 

“Fair enough. I'm not one to complain anyway… after all, it's clear that you must know a lot about English plays since you pronounce the names so well.”

 

The two began to make out on the loveseat, allowing the gentle breeze to flow through the window. Cold air was what kept them awake after it was over. Physical exhaustion eventually overwhelmed Akira, making him fall asleep on Makoto’s room once they relocated into her room. A perfect day to start off the winter break she longed to have.

 

“...I accept your marriage, Akira.” The brown-haired college student adjusted the hair band on top of her head, chuckling with the thought of how he messed up her hair purposely as they kissed. Chuckling a bit, she slowly fell asleep under Akira’s embrace.  The wind continued to seep through her window, only this time not affecting the two.

 

**_Fin_ **


	2. Another Stolen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another stolen heart... Just how crazy is Akira when it comes to his spree? Haha! 
> 
> Sometimes, love can form when working together.

2:45 PM, Niijima Complex

The 2nd year student slowly woke up from her exhausting slumber, nudging her boyfriend besides him to wake up too. Makoto quickly got off her bed and brushed off the dust accumulated on her sweater as Akira shook his head. 

 

“Had fun?” Asked Akira. “Because I most certainly had.” 

 

Makoto smiled and helped him out of bed. The very first time they fell asleep in their grasps was back in the Student Council room. The time they had back then made her giggle a bit out of pure Dejavu. 

“I assume that this Dejavu is; the feeling of being in the exact moment from many years back,” inquired Makoto. “This could prove fruitful for my psychology exam in a month.” 

“Psyc, eh? Just don't forget you have me. You can always lean on me.” Akira stretched a bit before holding her hands once again. “Just give me some time to review with Morgana though. Haha!” 

 

_ “‘Lean’, huh? I'm kind of touched for once, my softer, sister ego.”  _ Said Makoto’s alter ego.  _ “Well, don't stand there! Clearly you have Christmas shopping to attend to.”  _

 

Makoto nodded and looked at him defiantly. “You wish to go shopping with me? The shops that I had in mind are opening around 4 PM…” asked Makoto. 

“I did bring my bag, so, might as well. I’d love to go shopping with you,” replied Akira in excitement.

 

-“Shall we leave?” 

\--“Let’s.” 

 

The two linked their arms together, like a fancy couple, and began to make their way to the door when it swung open. It took them a while to realize who  _ they  _ were, but when the two realized it, their eyes widened. 

“Oh no…” whispered Makoto. 

The detective adjusted his gloves as he looked at his former rivals, Akira and Makoto. He let out a chuckle that sent a shiver down their spines, reminding them of the cold winter days as another draft blew in from the window. The silver-haired defense attorney’s mouth dropped with the sight of the two still linking arms. 

After a brief moment of silence, Akira broke in. 

“Ok. This is really awkward, right? Haha! Ha…” his fake laugh trailed off with the light expression from the detective and the menacing glare from the former prosecutor. “I’m so fucked, Makoto.” 

_ “Well, what now? You have two options: 1). Run away and start a new life with Akira; or 2). Face the consequences of your actions.”  _ Commanded Makoto’s inner conscious. 

“Sis! I’m so sorry! I forgot to tell you all about my handsome study partner from the university!” Exclaimed a terrible, yet believable actress Makoto. “His name is Yuu Narukami from--”

“Stop trying to hide it, Makoto! I’m going to strangle you Akira Kurusu!” Sae quickly dropped her briefcase and began to chase after Akira, being followed by Akechi who was laughing hysterically with Makoto. 

“You can run! But I won't let you steal my sister’s heart you damn Phantom Thief!” Exclaimed Sae who accidently turned on their CD player, playing “Life Will Change” in the background. 

“B-but Sis! He already stole it! I love him!” Makoto quickly shoved Akechi into Sae’s room and bolted after the two who were now enclosing to a dead end. 

Sae immediately shot a death glare at Makoto, causing even the Queen herself to flinch. “You… little, conniving Akira! I’M GOING TO STEAL YOUR HEART WITH AKECHI!” She tackled Akira, positioned herself to strangle him, and gritted her teeth over the poor soul. 

“My skills exceeds yours, Makoto!” The detective threw a closed pen at her, used the bait to force her into sidestepping against the wall, and pinned her. 

Makoto struggled to break free of the detective prince’s grip, eventually giving out once she was cuffed along with Akira.  _ “D-Damn that detective prince and his attorney! I wasn't lying when I said that he can take all of us out with his skills!”  _ Exclaimed a defeated, yet frustrated alter ego of Makoto’s. 

“Time for a long interrogation, Romeo and Juliet…” The tone of Akechi’s voice sent another shiver down their spines as they both were cuffed to the chair in their dining room. “No need of crying, although I doubt a strong willed couple like you two will. But don't worry. We’ll evaluate your justice despite your failed getaway attempt, Akira Kurusu. Or shall I say, Joker.”

After what felt like an hour, the silence finally broke. 

*****

“M-Makoto?! What do you think you’re doing?” The silver-haired woman slammed the table, causing the lamp to shake violently. 

The man with brown hair who sat next to her crossed his legs and frowned at the two who were embarrassed by what happened. He tapped his fingers on the table and glanced back at the silver-haired woman. “Oh is this ironic or what? Former Phantom Thieves being caught again by the side of justice.” 

Makoto and Akira looked down in shame, yet, hid a smile in signal of no regrets. For this was only getting started. Makoto looked up with a smile on her face, along with Akira, before continuing. 

“Romeo and I were simply engaging in romance-the same thing that you Capulet’s do in your free time.” She shot a glance at Akira who was still dazed by the impact of the tackle from her older sister. “Oh for the life of me… it was joyous, wasn’t it, my love?” 

Akira nodded his head and played along with the rather amusing story. “Yes, Juliet-the kissing, the acceptance and confessions of love for each other, and the hair band removal ‘by accident'-they were all so exhilarating.” 

Sae face palmed and glared at Akechi, whose face was red too. She observed how Akechi’s eyes slowly widened by the second as they described the details of their affairs in horror. 

“Sae-San… I don't think we shouldn’t continue this interrogation. I-I think I need..." insisted Akechi, “No. We need to go back to resolving the case.”

“W-what? We’re talking about my sister here! She’s in ties with this boy here!” Complained Sae, wincing in fear of the worst. She genuinely didn't know what to do due to her lack of knowledge of the boy’s life within the past 2 years since the events of Mementos. 

“Akira’s a good man. I trust that he’ll,” Akechi rubbed his shoulder while closing his eyes in embarrassment. “take care of your sister. Even then, she can perhaps dispatch Akira, but only faster due to her affairs in the past.” 

Sae let out a sigh of defeat. She lost the case. If her partner-in-crime and in-other-scenarios gives in, it truly means that they lost. She walked behind the the two and uncuffed them, patting Makoto’s back a bit apologetically. 

“T-thank you, Akechi-kun!” Makoto let out a sigh in relief of the stressful, yet silly interrogation. “A-and I’m sorry, Sis. I should have told you sooner that I loved him since the day we met.” 

Makoto’s alter ego let out an ‘awww’ out of pure enjoyment of their romantic affairs. This was heartwarming for the two; to finally have their love be accepted by others. However, this only the middle. 

“I’m sorry too, Sae-san. I should’ve confessed back at the interrogation room two years ago too.” Akira bowed his head in respect to Sae, who had a smile on her face in amusement. They both genuinely feared her. How cute.

“No need of apologizing, Kurusu. Afterall, I still owe you one for helping me find Akechi.” She turned back and gently ruffled Makoto’s hair in affection. “Also, we’re family, silly. Stop being so apologetic, Makoto. If Akechi believes in you two, then I do too.” 

After an awkward hour of confessions to one another, the two servants of justice departed to their room and began to work on the case of a criminal. Makoto looked at Akira who was rubbing his neck again. 

_ “What a show off. Thinks he’s mister hot-shot for being able to escape my sister’s wrath. Well, he is handsome…”  _ Gossiped Makoto’s alter ego. 

 

“Beep. Boop.” 

“Awww! I’m not a robot!” 

“Boop?” Asked Akira as he opened the door for her. 

“Let’s-also, please stop! I’m not a robot!” Makoto covered her face in shame of the faint, yet vivid memory when Eiko called her a robot when it came to emotions-a very annoying insult. “Otherwise you will be paying for dinner tonight!" 

“I won’t, unless you admit it. Also, I've got a fancy place in mind." 

“Can I hold your hand? On that note, can we link our arms again?” 

“Yes."

  
The two spent the rest of their evening slowly after the crazy day. To her surprise, it was all one day; one day where Makoto’s inner conscious rests and enjoys a thorough, yet languid walk down the snowy streets of Shibuya. They spoke about their plans in their near furure; one in which they'll be together, eventually leading to the discussion of the restaurant Akira mentioned. Her scarf gave her the warmth she wants during the cold nights and the intricate personality she loves, just like Akira. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly... I think I'm having fun with writing a random short like so. I intend on adding onto it every day or so-granted that I've been permitted the time to add on.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the very awkward interrogation in which Sae so gracefully stopped! Haha!


	3. Emotions Unbeknownst

“Where to first, Mako-chan?” 

 

As handsome as Akira could get, Makoto could get a little flustered by the light teasing he provided. Makoto kept her head still against his shoulder as they slowly came to a halt in the central square of Harijuku. The snow slowly fell around them, enlightening the once-melodramatic mood from the silly interrogation. 

 

“Oh stop it, Akira!” Makoto laughed a bit before finally analyzing the stores around them. “Hm… would you mind if I went into a store?” 

 

A part of her wanted to throw up for providing such a vague question; another just wanted to run and hide in fear of Akira’s response. 

 

-However, Akira responded completely differently. 

 

Raising an eyebrow, Akira held her hand and nodded. “I’d follow you-even if you went into a women’s department store.” 

 

“R-really?” Questioned a shocked Makoto. “Are you willing to receive awkward stares from the others?”

 

“I think I can handle this, Makoto. After all, remember how I accidentally followed you into the girl’s bathroom back at Shujin Academy?” Akira began to look into the sky as he slowly chuckled to himself, whispering “good times.” 

 

“I wanted to marry you once--pretend you didn't hear that!” Makoto awkwardly smiled at him while rubbing the back of her head in valiant hopes of the two moving on.

 

The department store trip was slow at first, mostly because of Akira nearly being thrown out by the guard. Later on, it became fun once Makoto began to try on different clothes. She twirled around a bit as Akira inspected the fitting, purposely allowing him to adjust the collar of her shirts. 

 

After trying on multiple outfits, Makoto came out in a more classic style. She wore on a white collar shirt-rolling up her sleeves-with khakis to help contrast the colors. A neat black belt looped around her waist, only bringing out the fine-made creases. Akira’s eyes widened on sight, nearly making his jaws drop. 

 

“How is it, Akira?” Asked Makoto. 

 

“Such a rejuvenating sight…!” 

 

Makoto kept a smug look of her face as she cupped her chin at him. She knew that the clothes are captivating due to Akira’s sense of fashion. As he began adjust her collar-thought it was neatly creased-Makoto adjusted his glasses and booped his nose in enjoyment. 

 

“I’ll take these. They're on holiday sales anyways.” Makoto smiled as Akira stood there, rubbing his nose while blushing intensely from the other girls laughing about the boop. After a bit, they finally left the department store, right on time for dinner. 

 

“Makoto…” whispered Akira. 

 

The prosecutor’s sister felt the abrupt halt as Akira slowly turned and looked at her-eye to eye level. Makoto lightly brushed her hair back while trying to hold a tear back; the tear came from an unknown emotion. An emotion in which she cannot describe for herself. 

 

They both stood in the middle of the shopping square with Christmas decorations everywhere.

 

“I want to ask you something that has been running in my mind for a while now-and it’s kind of, well, cheesey.” 

 

Cheesey? The former council president inched a bit closer to Akira, readying herself for any oddball questions he’s going to throw. 

 

“I really feel like this day has been, well, rather unique,” prompted Akira. 

 

“Yes…” whispered Makoto. 

 

“Alright, I’ll cut to the chase: you make me feel like a royal knight-no.” Akira snapped his head down in embarrassment of the statement. 

 

Makoto, however, defiantly stared at him, awaiting a confession.  _ “I need to hear more of this.” _ She suddenly felt the soft, warmth emit from Akira’s hand as one of them held her hand, the other was on his chest. 

 

“No… I need to be more honest; my desire for,you longs everyday.” Akira looked at her once more, maintaining eye contact with her. “You’re shield on my back and the sword by my side; together, my love, I believe we’ll forge an everlasting relationship-even if it means me sneaking through the window of your complex more.”

 

Makoto threw her arms around him and began to kiss him passionately. The crowd slowly began to clap their hands after hearing the insanely cheesy analogy to being a knight. 

 

“Those two should get married…” whispered a teenage girl. 

 

“Yeah… how romantic!” Exclaimed a female officer. 

 

The grip eventually fell apart once someone yelled, “you two should totally make out on a bed.”

 

Makoto and Akira quickly broke their embrace and bolted to the train station awkwardly. Once they arrived at the Niijima Complex, Akira bid-farewell to her, along with Akechi and Sae who were still discussing the case at the dinner table. 

 

Makoto stretched out on her bed and stared at the ceiling, pondering about the cosmos of today’s events until a gentle vibration emitted from her phone. She ignored the message and sat next to her window, reviewing her psychology notes for the upcoming exam. 

 

As she flipped through the endless notes she took within the past two weeks, Makoto came across an old page of notes. “Does Akira truly love me,” it said. 

 

Makoto rose an eyebrow in remembrance of the old page she wrote at the beginning of the semester-a very awkward moment for her. She chuckled as she read the little details, reading “always maintain your poise,” or, “Akira, like all other young adult’s minds these days, should be pressed once lovestruck.” 

 

Eventually, she opened her phone to see two messages from Akira after nearly falling asleep. 

 

**Akira:** “Let me guess: you’re studying psychology again? Don't forget about the idea behind perception.” 

 

**Akira:** “One more thing: if you’re reading this-and I know you are-you must be tired of studying. While I’m at it, I love you.”

 

Makoto smiled as she leaned against the wall behind her on the window sill and watched the snow falling down around Shibuya. Eventually, she mustered a thought-provoking sentence and replied:

 

**Makoto:** “I was studying psychology, love. However, I couldn't retain my focus…” 

 

A few minutes passed and she finally received a reply while spinning her pencil:

 

**Akira:** “I was talking to Sojiro-san about you, and he agrees; we both were thinking about each other.” 

 

Makoto couldn't help but blush a bit before replying:

 

**Makoto:** “I was studying about you. Also, what are you up to? I’m just sitting by the window, thinking about our future together.”

 

**Akira:** “.....”

 

**Makoto:** “Pardon me?” 

 

**Akira:** “I was doing the same. Well, except with a nice cup of coffee and talking about you with Morgana. I truly love you, Makoto. Let’s settle down after college.” 

 

Makoto, out of the blue, laughed hard when he said “with Morgana.” She hasn't heard from the cat in a while. 

 

**Makoto:** “Sis would embrace you wholeheartedly. Likewise, I think we both would be perfect partners in life.”

 

**Akira:** “Haha! Yeah… I must thank Akechi for saving my life though. Anyways, Morgana is falling asleep-best if we go too.”

 

**Makoto:** “Rest well! And don't forget to brush too!” 

 

**Akira:** “I will, Queen. See you tomorrow!

-Kurusu Akira, out.”

 

Makoto slowly drifted to sleep under the humble snowfall, lulled by the light conversation she just had. She clutched onto a small string-a string of hope; hope that justice will forever prevail. Of course, hope that Sae will not castrate Akira before marriage. 

 

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto week is pretty exciting, right? Hm.. Very interesting. Haha!
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this relatively long chapter. 
> 
> -I'll see you all later now!


	4. The Truth Behind Ordeals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter: really just a cheese ball/truth sort of themed chapter. Not going to reveal much here, haha!

“It’s a deal,” whispered Makoto, “once I'm done with my exam,we’ll spend the rest of the day, together.” The young adult kept a smile on her face as she kept her feet in the air, slowly walking them across the air. 

 

“Together…” murmured Akira who was beneath Makoto, on the bed, shoulders pressed flat against from the series of love entanglements. “You’ve got this, honor student,” said Akira. 

 

Their eyes maintained their level as she drew closer, pressing him harder against the bed as they began to slowly envelope one another within their languid movements. 

 

\--several minutes later, they broke out, completely exhausted. 

 

“That was the first section of my psychology exam--mind of a young, male adult when making out with his love, a young, female adult,” teased Makoto with a wide grin on her face. She pressed her finger once more on Akira’s lips and rose an eyebrow in amusement. “Of course,” continued Makoto, “you’re still very exhausted from the unexpected event--pretty natural, I believe.” 

 

Akira kept a dreamy-look on his face, describing exactly what went on in the Niijima Complex once more. He simply nodded as she got off, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the complex. 

 

“I love her…” whispered a faded Akira. 

 

*****

It wasn’t until 5 PM when Makoto finally came out of the testing area with a confident on her face. The wind began to blow behind her, refreshing her now-completely destroyed senses from the long exam. The scarf she wore only provided a considerable amount of warmth, assisting her on the journey home. 

 

“How’s the exam?” Asked an unknown voice that sounded familiar. 

 

Makoto immediately turned around, elbowed the man, and quickly wrapped her scarf around his throat. 

 

“Any last words before going to--” 

 

“M-Makoto!” Yelled the now desperate man.

 

Makoto almost immediately let the man free of hostage and covered her mouth in awe. She nearly knocked Akira out cold! Her cheeks flared red in embarrassment as the police officers dropped their doughnuts with the sudden change of events, making her to quickly assist the now fallen boyfriend. 

 

“Y-you shouldn't sneak on a girl like that,” fought Makoto, “I nearly knocked you out cold with bondage techniques!” 

 

Just then, Akira began to chuckle a bit before coughing from the cold breeze striking his face. “Bondage? Isn't that a--”

 

“Mmm! Stop! Shh!” Interjected Makoto, burying her face even deeper into Akira’s chest as her face grew even more red. “It must be because of the psychology exam that I cannot think properly.” 

 

“No doubt,” agreed Akira. “You used a ‘study’ technique to bring me to my knees. I can’t believe that you perfected it because I began to flush a bit.” The young adult kept a steady pattern as he patted her back affectionately. 

 

“...what about our deal, Akira? I completely understand if you don't want to go anywhere tonight.” Asked Makoto. 

 

“How about your place again? If you don't mind, I can also stay for the night too. Boss doesn't mind if I stay with you for the night,” replied Akira. 

 

Makoto replied with a nod, signaling them to begin their perilous journey home. The journey, however, didn't last for very long. The streets were mostly uncrowded since it was evening, or past rush hour. After striding into the complex, Makoto quickly went into the kitchen and began to warm up dinner for the both of them. The steaming curry sent an aromatic scent all around the complex, invigorating both of their senses. 

 

Moments later, the dinner was ready. While enjoying the meal, they began to discuss about the various topics of scholarly disciplines. Whether it be chemistry, criminal justice, or psychology, they covered that topic. 

 

“Hmm,” thought Makoto aloud, “if a man acts defensively, despite no one accusing him just yet, doesn’t that reveal his true identity right then and there?” 

 

Akira adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat, and pulled his hair back a bit for a better view of the complex before replying. “Well, it most certainly reveals their position on the topic at hand, but what does it means for you? Ask yourself this: what would you do if I began to act defensively about a question?” 

 

It never occurred to her how right he could be at times. She never even considered the thought once; even if she did catch a person acting strangely to a question, what would she actually do? 

 

“Justice doesn't work out of one scenario,” as Akechi once said, “you must prove the person guilty in more than one way, if possible.”

 

Only one way to find out:

 

“I was hoping that we could…” Makoto’s voice trailed off as she began to shake her head in doubt of the method working. 

 

However, she was horribly wrong. 

 

Akira’s eyes widened a bit before he awkwardly pulled his collar forward. 

 

Bingo! 

 

Makoto pressed the advantage and quickly thought of another question to pry more information about this “other side” of Akira’s. “Perhaps… settle this over a bit of stress relieving?” Asked Makoto with a smug look on her face.

 

Akira’s face flushed red as he began to wipe his glasses clean. “S-s-stress relieving? S-sure!” 

 

Makoto chuckled a bit before putting the dishes in the sink and pulled him into her room at last. Now it’s time for the real interrogation. With alacrity, Makoto pushed him on the bed and laid down on top of his chest. Clearly, Akira was in the state of shock of how she managed to answer the rhetorical question so easily. 

 

Makoto eyed him and winked before smiling once more. “There’s you answer, Mister; I’ll keep pressuring the person with similar sentences and questions until they confess.” 

 

“You win, alright,” replied Akira. “...what now though? You’re still lying on top of me, eyes in contact with my shoulders pressed against the bed.” asked the lover-boy. 

 

“Well,” pondered Makoto aloud, “Sis isn't coming back until 10 PM tonight.”

 

“Ok…” Akira began to raise an eyebrow in effort to mask his growing drowsiness. “Your point?”

 

“I feel stressed out. Maybe a bit of discourse could assist? Well, no psychology, of course,” jubilantly insisted Makoto. 

 

Akira yawned a bit before starting the discussion. Stretching his arms a bit, Akira felt the small inching of Makoto as she found the perfect head rest on the new Akira-pillow--his shoulder. “I don't mean to pry on personal business, but what was your father like?” Asked Akira.

 

The brown-haired woman let out a sigh in memory of her father, a man with convict. “I… why do you want to know?” Inquired Makoto who began to sniffle a bit. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the vivid memories of her father coming home around the evening with the toys she always wanted as a child. 

 

Akira felt the tear hit his shirt, signaling for him to comfort the mournful daughter of the Niijima family. “I’m sorry for you loss. I just wanted to know more about your father-a man who died with conviction for justice; the very same that we fought and made amends for,” replied Akira. 

 

“It’s fine,” boldly stated Makoto who was struggling to stay strong, “I’ll tell you everything. You are my future husband after all.” 

 

The two sat up and across from one another on the bed, hands held with their legs crossed. Eventually, the room full of silence broke once Akira gestured her to begin:

 

“My father… he had gray hair with a rather unique pair of glasses that made him stand out in his gray collar shirt. As kind and loving as he was, he was my greatest role model,” mournfully stated Makoto. “I…” 

 

Another tear began to roll down her cheek, only to be stopped by Akira’s hand. Makoto looked at him and cracked a smile on the depressed face, knowing that he would be there to support her. 

 

“What was he like? What did he enjoy?” Asked Akira. 

 

“Well… he was a police officer,” replied Makoto, “meaning that he enjoyed combat. As a matter of fact, he would always name his attacks different things such as ‘fist of justice!’” 

 

Akira chuckled and leaned back a bit before replying to the now-pumped Makoto. “That’s adorable,” bluntly stated Akira. 

 

“What’s adora--oh… umm… ‘Fist of Justice’ is a-an excuse, ok?! I got it from a television show!” Stuttered Makoto with slightly rosy cheeks.

 

Akira shook his head and crossed his arms with a smug look. “I can’t help but say that you are so adorable knowing that you yelled ‘fist of justice’ back then!” 

 

\--that went too far. 

 

Makoto quickly pushed him against the bed, pinned him while he was trying to get up, and gritted her teeth. “Now you’ll see how adorable I can get when on the receiving end!” Exclaimed Makoto pridefully. 

 

Despite the odds, Akira remained cool and rose an eyebrow at her. “You look cute from this angle,” boldly stated Akira, “I feel like you’re enjoying my flirting, Makoto.” 

 

How can he remain so cool in such a deadly situation? Makoto slowly began to give out from the seduction, making her ease up the strong grip on his shoulders. Akira slowly stroked her back as she began to calm down a bit, eventually leading to pulling her down for a missionary-like kiss. 

 

“H-how can you…?” Asked Makoto with a defeated look on her face as she maintained eye contact with Akira. 

 

“A part of a young, male adult’s mind is you-know-what,” replied Akira. “So it’s only natural that a young, female adult would feel the same, especially when madly in love with one another. Rule of thumb here is seduction: I know how to seduce you likewise you know me.”

 

“W-wait. What?” Asked Makoto with bright red cheeks. “Are you saying that this feeling that I’m getting-my heart racing with alacrity-is coming from the  **_desire for you?”_ ** Her eyes slowly widened and read as if she genuinely didn't know what to do. 

 

Akira nodded and smirked at Makoto’s now blank stare. “You really want to study, don't you?” 

 

Makoto slowly came back to reality when asked the question that had been running through her mind since his return. “You’re sexiest man I could ever wish for, Akira. Yes. I want to study,” defiantly said Makoto, “no. Let’s take it back to where it was back in the Student Council Room, except, even more entrancing.” 

 

The two immediately began their affairs, lasting for not too long. Akira finally gave out and rolled onto his side as Makoto stretched a bit while trying to recuperate. After a bit of discourse, Makoto fell asleep with the man-of-her dream’s arms wrapped around her waist. This wasn't the first time they slept together, neither will this be their last. They’ll enjoy every last second they have together; for it is love that surpasses even the worst of situations.

 

Or as Makoto once heard, “this is their first dance-a dance of true acceptance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this is the final chapter. I won't be adding on anything else after this. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and have a nice day, like always!  
> (I wonder if any of you got the reference. The "last dance" quote was from Laslow/Inigo from Fire Emblem. Hahaha!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers! I hope that you all enjoyed the short story. This was supposed to be more of an awkward-romantic comedy between the two, hence the bits of humor here and there. 
> 
> Anyways, have a great day and I'll see you all star -side!


End file.
